Surprise
by flowerchild77
Summary: Grissom and Sara come back from the Galpogas with a fun surprise. Third in the 'Goodbye' 'Hello' stories. You don't need to read the first two to understand this one but it may help!


OK so here it the third installment in the 'Goodbye' 'Hello' series, i hoope you enjoy!

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Cath, what ya reading," Greg asked as he came into the break room. Catherine seemed immersed in her laptop.

"Cath," Greg asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Oh, sorry, Gil sent me an e-mail."

"Really, what are they up to now?"

"They're coming home."

"Who's coming home," Nick asked, coming in the break room to refill his cup of coffee.

"Gil and Sara, they're coming home."

"Back to Vegas?"

"I don't think so. Gil is asking if I would put up with them for a couple days before they go to San Francisco. Their flight gets in tomorrow so, as usual, he waited until last minute to ask," Catherine said with a smile.

"They're coming home," Nick said as he sat down with a smile.

"I've missed them."

"I hope they brought us presents," Greg said.

"Well, he does say that they have a surprise for us!"

* * *

"You ok," Gil asked as he and Sara made their way off the plane and into baggage claim.

"Yeah, that was just a long flight."

"Do you still want to go to the lab now? We could wait and go tomorrow."

"No, I want to go now. I've missed them, and I know you have too," Sara said, stroking his cheek.

"I have, it's been eight months since we've left."

"You think they're mad at us for going off and getting married without them," Sara asked as they waited for their luggage.

"Hopefully they're over it by now. Plus, once they see the gifts we brought back, any residual anger will melt away. Also, once they get a look at us and how happy we are they won't hold it against us."

"I hope so," Sara said with a soft smile.

"What are we going to do with Hank?"

"I thought ahead and emailed Sherry to ask if she would mind taking him for the day," Gil said as they made their way to get Hank.

"He's going to miss jumping in the ocean and chasing fish."

"Just means we'll have to go again."

"I don't think that's going to be in the picture for a long time, Gil."

* * *

"Are you ready to see them," Sara asked with a smile as they got out of their cab in front the lab, bags in tow.

"More than, come on," Gil smiled as he took her hand.

"Gil, Sara, is that you" Jim called, jogging over to the two, a smile lighting up his face when they waved.

"Well, well, well, finally decided to come back to reality, huh?"

"Good to see you, too, Jim," Gil said, shaking his hand as Sara stood behind Gil.

"You going to give an old man a hug," Jim asked.

"First of all, you're not old, second of all, that may be a little difficult," Sara said, letting Jim see her full figure.

"Well I'll be," Jim said with a smile.

"When?"

"End of November," Sara said as she hugged Jim.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Come on, let's get you two in the lab, I know the guys have all been grinning with excitement the last couple days; since Gil emailed Catherine."

"You mean you just emailed her two days ago? Gil, you were supposed to do that weeks ago, so we wouldn't be imposing on her when we came."

"Yeah, about that, every time I tried to sit down at a computer to email Catherine someone was coming to me with questions or dragging me off back into the rain forest, or somewhere else," Gil said with a raised eyebrow, making Sara blush.

"Did not need to hear that, Gil," Jim muttered as they came to the front desk where Judy sat.

"Hey Judy, can we get a couple of visitors badges," Gil asked with a smile.

"Dr. Grissom, Sara, oh my God," Judy said, standing.

"Oh my God," she said again, looking at Sara.

"Hi, Judy."

"Are the guys all around," Jim asked, knocking Judy out of her trance.

"Huh, yeah, they're all in the break room, I think. It's been a slow night," she said handing over the visitor badges.

"Thanks, Judy," Sara said, nodding as they took off for the break room, passing numerous labs in the process, shocking everyone as they walked by.

"Stay out here for a second," Jim asked.

"Make it quick, my feet are killing me," Sara asked.

"Hey guys," Jim said, coming into the room.

"What's up, Jim? We got a case," Nick asked.

"No, something better, you two better get in here," Jim called as Gil and Sara made their way into the room, Sara again standing behind Gil.

"You're back," Greg yelled with a smile.

"We're back, and we want to show you something," Gil said as Sara stepped out from behind him.

"Surprise," Sara said with a smile on her face and a hand on her seven month baby bump.

"You're pregnant," Nick asked.

"Glad to see your power of observation hasn't failed you, Nicky," Sara said, he pulled her into a hug.

"My turn," Greg said, pushing Nick out of the way.

"At least _you_ were missed," Gil mumbled.

"We missed you, too, Gil," Catherine said, pulling him into a hug.

"You look good."

"I feel good, Catherine."

"And it shows," she said, pulling back from him and then smacking him on the arm.

"You couldn't have mentioned in your email that Sara was pregnant?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Sara said, speaking up from the hug that Greg still held her in.

"Greggo, let up a bit, I kinda need to sit," Sara asked with a smile.

"Boy or Girl?"

"When are you due?"

"I still can't believe you never said anything?" These were the questions that were thrown out as they sat down at the table.

"Due at the end of November, don't know the sex, that's going to be our surprise," Sara summed up as Gil placed a hand on her stomach.

"Either way we have a soccer player in here."

"Baseball, we want a baseball player," Gil said, making Sara roll her eyes and smirk.

"So, did you bring us back anything," Greg asked.

* * *

So there will be at least one more installment to this little series, so stay tuned!

I do hope you enjoy it!

Katie


End file.
